herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ada Wong
Ada Wong is a anti-heroine in the Resident Evil video game series and the tritagonist in Resident Evil: Damnation. Appearance Ada's outfit chages in every Resident Evil game she appears in. In Resident Evil 2 she wears a pink outfit, black pants, and black shoes. In Resident Evil 4 she wears a violet colored dress and black high heels. However in the Assignment Ada mode of Resident Evil 4, she wears a black colored spy outfit. In Resident Evil 6 she wears a small red coat, black glove, pants, and shoes. History Early life/career Ada's past life before 1998 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where she was born are also unknown. Even her birth name is not believed to be real. By 1998, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. She was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was very serious about his relationship with Ada, and even used her name as his computer account's password. John lost his life, due to the t-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus, after writing one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time. At some point, she worked for Derek C. Simmons, who became infatuated with her. After his decision to destroy Raccoon City as a result of its t-Virus outbreak, she left him and the job. Simmons, who had already gained strong feelings for Ada, eventually used Carla Radames in an experiment to clone Ada for himself. Raccoon City Incident Several months later, Ada was given another mission by her employers. Like Umbrella U.S.S. agent HUNK, her objective was to steal a sample of the G-Virus from the self-injected and mutated William Birkin in Raccoon City during the t-Virus outbreak. Ada went to the Raccoon City Police Department to find a reporter named Ben Bertolucci, who claimed to have vital information about the Umbrella Corporation. During her search in the department, she met up with a surviving officer Leon S. Kennedy. With Leon's help, the two were able to find Ben, who had locked himself in the precinct's jail cell for his own protection from the zombies. Ben didn't tell them anything, but he did tell them a way out of the city by going through the sewers. Leon and Ada tried to find a way into the sewers until they came across a closed shaft. Leon gave Ada a boost into the shaft. As Ada got to the other side, she stumbled upon young Sherry Birkin who ran away from her. Sometime later, Ben provided the two with documents detailing the conspiracy between G-Virus Antigen, Chief Brian Irons and William Birkin, the designer of the G-Virus, but not before he was fatally wounded by a mutated Birkin. Ada and Leon made their way into the sewers as they attempted to flee the infested city, basically cooperating with each other. As they headed towards the sewers, they spotted Annette Birkin, a scientist from Umbrella. Ada chased after Annette, only to get Leon shot when Annette attempted to kill her. Ada went after Annette and confronted her. Annette told her everything about the G-Virus and how the city had become infected by the t-Virus, and also told her that John, Ada's boyfriend from Umbrella, was dead. The two fought only for Ada to punch Annette into the pool. Ada fled and caught up with Leon who was still wounded by the bullet. She patched up Leon's wound. They found a lift which led to Umbrella's Underground Lab, but before they could reach the lab, Ada was struck by a rapidly-mutating William Birkin and was critically injured. Leon defeated the mutated Birkin and saw Ada waking up from consciousness while the lift powered down. Leon left to find out where they were, and Ada then left once the lift powered back up. Ada then saved Leon from t-00, whereby she sacrificed her life. Ada was once again seriously injured and presumed dead. Despite this, Ada managed to save Leon's life during his battle with the T-103R, tossing him a rocket launcher, while remaining hidden in the shadows, to dispatch the monster which had been stalking them for some time. She managed to get out of the laboratory and make her way to the Apple Inn where she was due to meet with an Umbrella worker and contact of the 3rd Organization. When she got to the room, she found that the man had already committed suicide. Even worse, Albert Wesker was watching her live on a computer. Wesker at first believed that Ada had failed him, until she showed him the G-Virus sample from William Birkin. Wesker told her there were moments left until the city was wiped out by a missile. He helped her by telling her a helicopter sent to evacuate the last of Umbrella's workers (who were revealed to be Sergei Vladimir and an Umbrella executive) was set to leave the city shortly. Providing Ada with a Hookshot, Wesker expressed his interest that she survived with the G-Virus sample. Although she was reluctant to bring the G-sample along, due to realizing the severe implications of what might happen if an outbreak of the G-virus occurred from her observation of what the T-Virus did to Raccoon City, she nonetheless complied. She fought her way past the horde of zombies and defeated the Tyrant R on one of the highway bridges leading outside the city. She then used her hookshot to grapple onto the Umbrella helicopter as it passed overhead. While she ran as the copter flew away, a Hunter chased her and jumped to grab her as she was lifted into the air. The Hunter failed to grab her by mere inches, and instead got one of her high heels. Los Illuminados Incident Six years after the Raccoon City Incident (1998), Ada was recruited by Albert Wesker to "The 3rd Organization", and sent to an undisclosed village in Spain that had been taken over by Osmund Saddler, leader of the "Los Iluminados" religious cult, after he infected the villagers with Plaga. Her mission was to steal a specialized sample of the Plaga held by Saddler. During her mission, she met once again with Leon, who was on a mission to save the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the same cult. During the mission, Ada enlisted the help of a researcher named Luis Sera, who knows everything about the sample and is willing to help Ada retrieve it. After ringing the church bell, Ada went to the house of Bitores Mendez, reading a book until Wesker called her to inform her of Luis' whereabouts. She heads to the location, only to discover that both Sera and Leon have been captured. Ada heads back to Mendez's house only to arrive just in time to save Leon from Mendez. However, Mendez caught her and tranquilized her, intending to use her as a sacrifice. Later, Ada finds Luis, who has yet to retrieve the sample. Ada meets Leon in the castle, and a short battle ensues between the two. Ada leaves him under the cover of her exploding sunglasses. Ada learns from Wesker that Luis has retrieved the sample and is given his location. Ada arrives too late and witnesses Luis die by the hands (or, rather, the tail) of Saddler. Wesker sent another loyal agent of his, Jack Krauser, to work alongside Ada in this mission. However, Ada and Krauser had difficulty seeing eye to eye, with Krauser distrusting Ada and believing her to be a threat to Wesker (with Krauser also claiming Wesker doesn't trust Ada, either). Despite her pointing out that she had worked with Wesker longer than he did, he still kept his eye on her and promised to kill her should she try anything clever. Ada was upset by Wesker's desire to dispatch Leon and was reluctant to receive his order to kill him herself. Later, she was even more angered when Wesker decided to leave Leon to Krauser. She then decided to not complete her task exactly as Wesker wanted and would come to save Leon when Krauser came close to killing him. Ada was responsible for a number of things Leon encountered during his mission, such as puzzles and traps set off in a certain way and so forth. Although her mission was to retrieve a sample of the dominant species Plaga, Ada's primary objective was to get in good favor with the mysterious organization she worked for as a double-agent and was also conspiring against The 3rd Organization and Wesker. Arguably, if it wasn't for Ada's role behind the scenes, Leon's mission would have been a failure. She also aided Leon in battle and even saved him from the influence of the Plaga during the mission. Another of Ada's accomplishments was the destruction of a previously unseen battleship that Los Iluminados had at their disposal. Shortly before the climax of Ada's mission, she is attacked by what's left of Krauser, freshly burned and scarred from his battle with Leon. Ada takes it upon herself to go on the offensive and kill Krauser, who by now is almost completely corrupted by the Plaga. Having studied his style and mutation closely before, Ada is more than a match for Krauser and he is killed for good. Shortly after this, Ada covers Leon and Ashley's escape from Saddler by blocking the passage, trapping both Ada and Saddler in the same room. A battle occurs, where Ada fights Saddler's human form. With incredible strength, Saddler is quite a challenge, but Ada is eventually able to overwhelm him through her skill. However, this isn't the case, as Saddler comes to his senses shortly after and gets the drop on Ada. Using Ada as bait to trap Leon, Saddler is shocked to realize Leon's Plaga has been destroyed as Leon frees Ada from captivity. Ada and Leon fight Saddler during the final battle and as Leon confronts the monstrous cult leader, Ada struggles in a race against time to find Leon a powerful weapon to use against him. Rushing through hordes of Los Ganados, Ada finds a specialized rocket launcher and throws it to Leon at the critical moment of the battle. Eventually, Ada is able to steal a dominant species Plaga sample from Saddler's island base after the battle. After she obtains the sample, she gives Leon and Ashley a means of escape and makes her own on a helicopter from The 3rd Organization, who she was a double-agent for. As she rides off, Ada is comforted by the warm light of the sunrise on the horizon. However, she can't help but think that while this mission is over, the battle has just begun. Ada had obtained the sample, the goal of her mission and one step of Wesker's plan to resurrect the Umbrella Corporation. However, under orders of the organization she was actually working for, Ada double-crossed Wesker and delivered a simple subordinate species Plaga to him. Ada knew, however, that Wesker wasn't stupid and that tough times lay in wait. Though Wesker had obtained only a sample of a subordinate Plaga, he still managed to obtain a dead dominant species Plaga from the corpse of Jack Krauser. Despite her betrayal of Wesker during the Los Illuminados incident, they nonetheless remained in contact. She also was responsible for supplying Wesker with the location of the hiding place of Oswell E. Spencer from information provided by Ricardo Irving, although unknown to either of them, the leak was deliberately orchestrated by Spencer's butler Patrick at his master's behest, which resulted in Spencer's death at the hands of Wesker in 2006. Eastern Slav In early 2011, Ada travelled on a mission to the Eastern Slav Republic, which was undergoing a civil war. Impersonating a United Nations official and representative of the BSAA, she provided President Svetlana Belikova and her Chiefs-of-Staff with information regarding the rebels' use of B.O.W.s. Following the meeting Ada met up with Leon, who was also investigating the civil war on the United States' behalf, and warned him of the government's plan to bomb the city in the morning. The next day, in a second meeting with President Belikova, she was accused of being a Russian spy, having been tracked following the discovery of her forged BSAA membership. The two began fighting in hand-to-hand combat following Ada's refusal to answer to the President's questions. Knocked unconscious, she was tied up with rope in Belikova's underground facility to prevent further interference, though broke through with a knife. Ada found Leon again in a storage room for modified Plaga samples, where it became clear Belikova was selling bio-weaponry to the rebels to legitimize more aggressive strikes. Ada made her escape from the facility when Belikova's forces arrived, avoiding a deadly confrontation between the President's forces and Lickers controlled by the rebel leader, Alexander Kozachenko and only helping Leon by operating an elevator control. After having stolen a Dominant Plaga sample in the infiltration, she offered the sample for sale to a Derek C. Simmons, who is in fact, the American National Security Advisor to President Adam Benford, his identity was kept hidden from her by texting her via a keyboard, through his own personal connections, an international warrant for her arrest was quietly taken down. C-Virus Outbreak In 2013, Ada was contacted by Carla Radames, under the guise of her old partner, Derek C. Simmons. On June 27, she arrived at a massive submarine in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Ada was informed there is some information on board that will interest her. The submarine base was set to read and respond to Ada's fingerprints and voice recognition. Contacting her again as Simmons, Carla asked Ada whether or not she has found anything interesting and mocked that Ada has not figured it out that tomorrow the U.S. will suffer the bioterrorist attack, followed by China, and then all major cities around the world will suffer the same fate. Arriving at the Tall Oaks Cathedral, Ada made her way into the underground caverns, where she found Leon, Helena and Deborah Harper, who was awakening from her cocoon state. Ada fired an arrow at Deborah and revealed herself to Leon and Helena, commenting that Leon looked like he had seen a ghost. As the caverns began to collapse, Deborah awakened and stabbed the floor with her appendages. While the three were making their way out of the caverns, Ada gave Leon a ring of Simmons, which she had found earlier, and told him that it would make sense later. Deborah soon caught up with the three and they fought her, but when she was defeated, she stabbed the ground again and caused them to fall further into the caverns. Ada and Helena met up with Leon on a mine cart and proceeded to get out of the caverns. But Deborah caught up with them and they fought her one more time. After the cart reached the end of the rail. Ada and Leon landed on a platform above Helena and Deborah. They shoot the mutated girl, who falls to the edge, and they watched as Helena let go of her sister's hand, causing Deborah to fall to her death. After Helena confessed that she assisted Simmons in attacking the president, Ada commented that it sounded just like the man she knew. She warned Leon and Helena that they were up against the real people who run the U.S. As Carla contacted her again, Ada left the pair with her grappling gun. Receiving the call, Ada was instructed by Carla to find the laboratory. Reaching it, Ada saw the video depicting the "birth" of her doppelgänger, and she realized why Leon is confused. Seeing Simmons' ring at the end of the tape, Ada figured out that it was not Simmons at all that contacted her, but Carla. As Carla called her again, Ada told her that she was not Simmons. Ada reasoned that while Simmons and The Family wanted to keep the world stable, Carla wanted to destroy it. Ada also said that what also gave Carla away was that Simmons never showed his cards, and the video was one of his. Amused, Carla simply replied that the world will end up blaming the real Ada Wong before finally cutting off contact with her. Feeling that Carla wanted to play a game, Ada decided to play as well to get on top. She then called Simmons and told him that Carla was preparing to destroy the world. Ada left a bomb in Simmons' laboratory, which destroyed everything. Later in Lanshiang, Ada found that the BSAA was pursuing Carla to the harbor, where her freighter was located. Following her doppelgänger, Ada found Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin being attacked by Ubistvo, who she herself had fought earlier. Deciding to repay what their parents have given her, Ada worked in the shadows in helping them defeat the B.O.W. As she reached Carla's freighter, Ada snuck on board, avoiding pursuit from Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who were mistaking her for the "Ada" they were really after. Reaching an office, Ada found a file regarding Carla before she was transformed to her doppelgänger. When she heard the sound of a helicopter, she came rushing outside and saw Carla fall to her death below. When she confronted Carla, she stated that it was Carla's hatred for Simmons that drove her to tear down what he created. And if only Carla sought vengeance against Simmons alone, she would have helped her doppelgänger. Suddenly, Ada was shocked when Carla dropped a C-Virus container and began to mutate into a white slime. Before Carla was able to attack her, Ada tried to escape by closing a metal door in front of her, but throughout the ship, the doppelgänger continued to pursue the original while transforming the walls into white slime. Ada finally defeated Carla by shooting a leak of nitrogen gas that froze and shattered her body. While escaping the freighter with a helicopter, Ada spotted Chris and Piers leaving on a jet, saying that she'll leave it to them to clean up Carla's mess. While flying to the Quad Tower, Ada saw the chaos within the streets and commented that Carla wasn't kidding with bringing hell on earth. She then encountered Leon and Helena and helped them escape a horde of zombies. After destroying several helicopters operated by J'avo, Ada finally made it to the tower, where she found Leon and Helena again, this time confronting Simmons. Simmons became furious with Ada for what she did to him, even though Carla was actually responsible for his mutation. He mutated into a form comparable to a Theropod, but was defeated by Ada, Leon and Helena. Beckoning Leon to follow her to the roof, Ada flew to the top. After landing, she left her makeup compact, which had a data chip about Simmons' crimes, and a rocket launcher for Leon to use against Simmons later. Making her way down, Ada saw Leon and Helena being pursued by Simmons. She assisted them by distracting the mutated man. Simmons then pursued Ada across the rooftops and managed to knock her unconscious, forcing Leon to confront him. Simmons gained the upper hand and tried to throw Leon off the building, gloating over his victory but was stopped by Ada who stabbed him and threw him off the roof. After taking care of Simmons and parting ways with Leon, Ada went on to Carla's lab and witnessed video footage of Carla's "greatest work yet". However, before Carla's creation could fully hatch from its cocoon, Ada destroyed it as well as the entire lab. Only a few moments later Ada received a phone call about a job, which she happily accepted. Personality A key word to describe Ada would be duplicitous. No one really knows what side she is on, and when asked by Helena if she was trustworthy, Leon admitted that it was "not an easy question to answer." Ada possesses a sarcastic sense of humor, and constantly retains a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. However, Ada is far from incapable of kindness or compassion. During the Lanshiang incident, she willingly put aside her current objectives to help Jake and Sherry fight off the Ubistvo, and stopped to help several innocent civilians and BSAA operatives fight off zombies while on her way to the Quad Tower. Furthermore, she shares a very complex relationship with Leon; she developed a romantic bond with him in Raccoon City, and since then she has often gone out of her way to protect him, even defying direct orders from her superiors to kill him, although she often uses him to help further her own goals. She also knows Leon would never hurt her and would sometimes take advantage of that. One example was during their brief fight Eastern Slav Republic where they had their weapons points at each other, but she later calmly pointed her grapple gun up to leave the scene without worrying Leon would open fire on her. Ada is shown to have an ironic sense of humor. This was shown when she decided to secretly help Jake and Sherry while saying she should "return the kindness their parents showed to her" because Wesker never showed her any kindness, treated her like an expendable pawn, and almost left her to die in Raccoon City, whereas Annette nearly shot her and William knocked her unconscious. She also has a twisted sense of humor as well. This was shown when she joked to Krauser she had already reported him dead to Wesker and she would be punished with a lot of paperwork if he showed up alive when she planned to kill him all along. Gallery Images Ada Wong.jpg Ada.jpg Ada Wong played by Li BingBing.jpg|Ada in Resident Evil:Retribution Alice and Ada.jpg|Ada with Alice Leon Castle and Ada Wong.jpg|Leon and Ada in Resident Evil:Retribution Alice and ada.jpg|Ada and Alice in a Umbrella simulation Navigation Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Seductress Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dreaded Category:Falsely Accused Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lethal Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Defectors Category:Stalkers Category:Chaste Category:Rebellion Heroes